


don't you try to hide with those angel eyes

by tampa_bae_frightening (steven_damnkos)



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steven_damnkos/pseuds/tampa_bae_frightening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is very protective. Techie doesn't realize how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you try to hide with those angel eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this incoherent mess.
> 
> i switch between Ren/Kylo/Lord Ren way too much, and I feel like Kylo is hella out of character. 
> 
> it's essentially a screaming tire fire.
> 
> anyway, title is from [Angel Eyes](https://youtu.be/FHmSF-_6xlo) by New Years Day ft. Chris Motionless bc I'm terrible and probably every fic I write for this ship will reference eyes in the title. (I see it as a Kylux song but I just wanted the eye reference lmao)
> 
> uh, enjoy i guess. 
> 
> unbeta'ed, so I'm the only one to blame for this.

     Techie flicked his eyes between the screen of the workstation he'd received special permission to have crammed into their small room, and where Matt was lounging on their bed, relaxing after his shift. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, biting his lip before taking a deep breath. "Matt, will you go to the mess hall with me? I haven't eaten and I don't want to go alone... you know. They...stare."

     Matt sat up halfway and blinked slowly, putting his glasses back on to look at Techie. He smiled when his boyfriend came into focus and nodded, "Sure you don't want me to get it and bring it back to you?"

     Techie nodded. "I've been in here for days... i-i need to get out... I need to shower too but that can wait awhile. I know I'll be fine as long as you're with me. No one messes with you." He managed a smile. "Personal friend of Kylo Ren..." Techie stuttered out an awkward giggle, standing up and reaching for an oversized black sweater, one of Matt's. He pulled it over his head, still smiling at Matt's eye rolls.

     "People on this ship fear Kylo Ren. Even if we are more casual acquaintances than best friends, knowing I'm associated with him gives me power." Matt gave Techie a light but stern look. He told everyone who would listen about how he was supposedly so close to Lord Ren for protection, for his Techie. Nobody, apart from General Hux himself, was willing to cross Kylo. Matt had repaired enough victims of his tantrums to know that you didn't want to be on the business end of that lightsaber, whether human or inanimate object.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     Before they were acquaintances, when Matt would come across Lord Ren in the gym, he would wonder if Ren was using the Force to show off, lifting weights of steadily increasing, ridiculously high totals. Apparently, he'd been thinking a little too loud, and Ren had sent a dumbbell flying at him with his bare hands. Matt developed a new appreciation for just how strong the Master of the Knights of Ren was. Kylo's arms were bare and the skin tight fabric of his exercise pants didn't hide anything. Matt immediately decided that Kylo Ren was his new body goal; he wanted to be just as ripped as Kylo. (Yes, it WAS him who started the rumor that 'Kylo Ren is shredded'. Matt didn't consider it a rumor, though. It was just another fact about Kylo that he'd learned and was eager to share.) He introduced himself, receiving a grunt in acknowledgement as Kylo effortlessly retrieved the weight and resumed his workout. Matt stood a few weight benches down, watching Ren, in awe at the knight's incredible strength. It took a crackle of static from Ren's vocoder and a threat of having a weight actually make contact with him to get Matt scrambling to start his own workout.

     As time went on, Matt and Ren developed an unspoken contest, constantly trying to outdo each other, sweating and grunting and swearing as they pushed at the heavy weights. Matt was deceptively strong, tall and wiry, large body coiled with power. He could match Ren in brute strength, something no one else on the Finalizer was capable of. Kylo hid his power behind a mask and heavy robes; Matt's was hidden under a shapeless gray jumpsuit and orange tactical vest.

     After a month of their 'pissing contest', ("as Hux put it..." Kylo's sigh coming through the vocoder as a garbled bleat of static; the eye roll no doubt accompanying it hidden behind the mask,) Kylo racked his barbell and sat up, helmet turned to face Matt. "Do you come here every night just to challenge me, or are you trying to escape your roommate? I see him in your mind constantly. He's odd, like you..."

     Matt's eyes hardened behind his glasses, leveling a cold glare at Ren as he racked his own weight, fists clenching as he sat up. "No offense, Lord Ren, but you seem to know nothing of our relationship, and I would appreciate if you wouldn't assume. I am not ashamed of Techie. I respect his decisions and give him his space. He's had a hard life, and the Order has given him a place to belong, finally. I choose not to take anger from my shift back to his safe space. I work it out here, instead. Is that acceptable," Matt's lip curled in disdain, "sir?"

     Matt knew he'd be struck down by Kylo, paying for his disrespectful outburst with his life. He always knew his big mouth would get him in trouble, but the swell of protective pride and anger he'd felt in his chest when Kylo called Techie 'odd' had crashed through his emotions like a tidal wave, sweeping away everything but the need to protect Techie from prying eyes of Kylo Ren. Matt stood, eyes closed, waiting for the crackling of Ren's saber. The staticky laughter that echoed through the room took him completely by surprise. Matt opened his eyes, seeing Ren bent double, holding his stomach and laughing, like Matt had told the world's funniest joke. He opened and closed his mouth, gaping like a fish as he scrambled for words, finally stuttering out a "sir?"

     Kylo stood, placing a gloved hand on Matt's bare shoulder. "You were willing to stand up to me because I disrespected someone who is obviously important to you." The stark, unchanging glare of Ren's mask put Matt slightly on edge, the anxiety of knowing you messed up and having no idea when the hammer will fall making its home in his head. "If i didn't believe that you were honestly willing to lay down your life for him, your head would be on the floor right now." Kylo squeezed Matt's shoulder none too gently. "Do not take this gift for granted. I don't take disobedience lightly. It took a lot of courage for you speak to me in such a way, but do not make a habit of it. I will not hesitate to have your head next time." He tightened his grip on Matt's shoulder, causing the technician to fight back a grimace. "Do you understand me?"

     Matt managed a jerky nod, swallowing his pain before spitting out "yes, sir." A noncommittal hum came from Ren's mask, the knight releasing his powerful grip on Matt's shoulder. It took everything in Matt to not immediately reach up and massage his aching bones, choosing to stand stoic in front of Ren.

     Kylo's faceless stare watched Matt for a moment, the obvious pain he was trying to hide lurking around his eyes. "You're dismissed... technician." He tacked on that final word like a curse, reminding Matt of his true status aboard the Finalizer.

     Matt's eyes had widened and narrowed slightly, the intent behind Kylo's dismissal ringing loud and clear. Matt had turned wordlessly, heading for the locker room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     Techie slid his arms around Matt's waist, gently leaning his head against the taller man's chest. He looked up at Matt, a small grin on his face. "Has Kylo forgiven you for stealing his lightsaber yet?"

     Matt let out an indignant squawk, internally flailing. "That was one time! He was more disappointed that I just threatened the useless tin can instead of putting him out of his misery..." He put his arms around Techie's shoulders, pouting. "Fucking deserved it too, disrespecting Kylo at the top his lungs."

     Techie's laughs were muffled in Matt's shirt before he got himself under control, peeking up at his boyfriend with his eyes wide. "Have you appointed yourself Kylo Ren's protector? Honestly Matt, I don't think he needs one."

     Matt let out a groan, rolling his eyes. "I'm not his protector. I simply," he floundered for the word for a moment, " _enforce_ the respect he deserves. Kylo would have my head if I suggested he needed someone to protect him."

     Techie rolled his eyes audibly, glancing at Matt. "Just be careful, okay?"

     Matt nodded, taking one of Techie's hands. "I promise..." He lightly squeezed Techie's hand, leading them out of their room.

     Walking through the halls, Matt stood as tall as he could, sending anyone who looked their way a murderous glare. The looks had enough heat behind them to send people skittering like mice. Techie had shrunk into himself, pressing against Matt's side. Matt put his arms around Techie's hunched shoulders, rubbing them comfortingly. "We're almost there, love." Matt heard the telltale sound of Techie's eyes moving wildly; checking to see if they were really close to the mess hall. He let out a small sound, somewhere between a growl and a sigh. Matt was always angry at what had been done to Techie in the past, but sometimes it filled him with a sense of despair to see the way people treated him. People would gawk openly, or avoid Techie like a disease. Nobody would even come close enough to try to get to know him, preferring to whisper amongst themselves about imagined faults and shamelessly spread gossip. The hateful actions of others fueled Matt's need to protect Techie. He had been willing to fight Ren himself over his lover, and nameless Order personnel were no match for him.

     Matt could be powerful, but he was clumsy. Strong, but awkward. If he did anything right in his life, he was going to take care of Techie. Big, angry Matt was going to be careful and gentle, giving Techie the affection he deserved. He gently squeezed Techie's shoulder, guiding him into the mess hall. The wall of sound they walked into was palpable, Techie tensing up tighter. Matt kept his hand on the smaller man's shoulder as he got his tray of food, never moving it until they sat down at a small table in the corner. Techie smiled gratefully as he started picking at his tray. "Thank you... for coming with me. I-i'm glad we left the room for a little while."

     Matt smiled shyly, shrugging. "You're welcome... I just wanted you to feel safe while you ate." It was true; he'd do anything Techie asked if it would make him happy.

     Techie's cheeks flared nearly as red as his eyelids, looking down at his plate with a little gasp. "It always amazes me how kind you are. I don't think I'll ever get used to it." Matt's affection always surprised Techie. He lived in fear that one day, he would wake up and Matt's affection would be gone, and he'd be subject to cruelty once more.

    Matt watched Techie, silent. His eyes were loud, moving quickly. "You're thinking about something... I can hear your eyes."

     Techie's blush deepened as he chewed on his bottom lip. "Promise me you'll never change?"

     The question confused Matt, but he nodded, holding his hand out to Techie. He waited for the other man to take his hand, smiling. "I promise that I will never change." A look of sheer relief spread across Techie's face, confusing Matt farther, but he said nothing, preferring to watch the happiness play across Techie's face. He gently brushed his thumb across the back of his boyfriend's hand, watching him as he ate.

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy, I've got to shake off the rust.
> 
>  
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://steven-damnkos.tumblr.com) to yell about this ship and other space trash


End file.
